


A Whole new Plane

by TheTrueFro



Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: Chandra is a blushing mess, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nissa is a huge flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Chandra Nalaar has a problem. She has a huge crush on her best friend and fellow planeswalker Nissa Revane. She doesn't know what to do, so she goes to get advice from the only person she knows won't annoy her about her crush.I don't know these characters





	

Pia Nalaar jumped in her seat when she heard the knock at the door. As slowly as she could she stood up from seat and crept towards the door, grabbing the dagger her daughter's friend Liliana gave her when she was introduced to all of them a week ago as she passed it. She stood to the side of the door and waited. After what felt like an eternity the knock came again. She recognized the knock as a hesitant knock as if the person knocking was unsure about being here. She put the dagger away in the sheathe on her belt feeling confident that whoever was at her door wasn't part of the Consulate. She still only opened her door a crack to see who it was. As soon as she saw her daughter she threw open the door and pulled her into a warm hug, which Chandra was quick to return. After a bit they both pulled away.  
"What brings you here firecracker?" Pia asks her daughter. Pia notices that Chandra's cheeks go red as she blushes and ducks her head.  
" I need some advice mom." Chandra responds nervously. Pia is shocked at how her daughter is acting because if there was one word that described her daughter it was confident.  
"Let's go relax on the couch and you can tell all about what's bugging you." Pia suggests. Chandra nods and they proceed into the living room of Pia's apartment. They both sit on the couch in silence for several minutes. Chandra because she was unsure how to begin and Pia because she wanted to let Chandra begin when she was ready. After about five minutes Chandra clears her throat.  
" I need your advice on relationships." Chandra says. Pia raises her eyebrow at this.  
" You mean to tell me that have yet to be on a date?" Pia asks her daughter disbelieving. Chandra's face flushes at this.  
" Mom my hair turns into fire when I'm angry and I have anger management issues, so most people tend to avoid me if they can." Chandra says. Pia chuckles softly at this.  
" Yet you still have a group of close friends. I assume the person you are interested in is one of other members of Gate Keepers?" Pia asks not really remembering the name of the group.  
" Gatewatch." Chandra corrects.  
"Same thing. Anyway you didn't answer my question." Pia says getting back on topic.  
" Yes you are right. It's Nissa that I'm interested in." Chandra says. Pia smirks at this. She suspected that something was going on between her daughter and the elven woman when Chandra brought them all over to meet Pia. "What's with the smirk?"  
" I suspected that there was hidden romantic feelings between the two of you when I met your friends. At first I thought you two were just really close friends because of all the terrible stuff you have went through together." Pia explains.  
" Oh, I forgot how intuitive you're." Chandra says.  
"So your other friends, do they know?" Pia asks. Chandra shrugs.  
" Jace is oblivious to most things that don't have at least twenty syllables. Gideon wants all of us to have some sort of emotional support. Liliana suspects I think because subtly teases me about Nissa and Nissa about me. Also you seem really cool with me being romantically interested in another woman." Chandra says.  
" Sweetie you are a dimension traveling, world saving, pyromancer. With all the stuff you've been through I say that you deserve at least a little happiness." Pia explains before giving a comforting smile.  
"Thanks mom."  
" Just doing my job. Anyway why haven't you told her how you feel?"  
"Because Nissa is my best friend and I don't want to risk losing that."  
"Chandra I believe that there is nothing to worry about because I saw something that night all of them were here. Whenever Nissa thought no one was looking she would send looks in your direction. The look on her face was something I haven't seen in a long time." Pia explains.  
" What do you mean mom?" Chandra asks genuinely confused.  
" It was the same look as how your father used to look at me." Pia answers. "I'm betting Nissa feels the same way as you do but thinks that you don't like her that way."  
"What should I do mom?" Chandra asks as she stands up to pace. "I meeting up with her in an hour."  
"Here take this." Pia says handing her a key ring with two keys on it. Chandra cocks her head to the side. "I built a new thopter yesterday, take Nissa on a flying tour of Kaladesh. Your father did that for our first date and it is one of my favorite memories. Now go have fun."  
"Thanks mom you're the best." Chandra says giving her mom a hug before leaving.  
* a hour later*  
Nissa Revane leaned against a wall in the courtyard that her pyromancer had asked her to meet her at. Nissa frowned at her mentally referring to her best friend as if she was Nissa's and no one else's. Her attention was drawn when she heard someone scoff.  
" What is that pointy eared rouge doing here?" Nissa hears someone ask nearby. Nissa looks up and scans the crowd until she spots two humans talking and glaring in her direction. Nissa puts her right hand on the handle of the sword she has had since before her planeswalker powers manifested and raised an eyebrow at the two glaring at her. They both left very quickly at the implied threat. Nissa sighs and crosses her arms across her chest, since coming to Kaladesh she has been aware that she stood out. She knew people could tell she was nervous around technology and they judge her for that. Nissa having grown up in the forest most of her life she is still getting accustomed to technology mainly because of Chandra. Nissa has had a major crush on the hotheaded pyro since they first met. At first she was barely able to speak to the woman but they were able to forge a strong friendship that Nissa hopes she can turn into something more. Nissa's thoughts on Chandra eventually lead her to the other members of the Gatewatch. She considered them as her friends, no where near as close to her as Chandra was, but friends none the less. But each of them had a problem that bugged Nissa. Jace was incredibly easy to manipulate. Gideon was an idealist and while Nissa agreed with his ideals, justice wasn't a means to an end. And Liliana just plain scared Nissa. Nissa had the feeling that Liliana was only with them while it benefited her and as soon as Liliana could no longer benefit Nissa and the others were most likely as good as dead. Nissa shakes her head so she isn't in bad mood when Chandra arrives. Nissa scans the crowd again and spots Chandra heading towards her with a grin on her face. Nissa matches her grin and stops leaning against the wall. Once Chandra reaches Nissa she pulls her into a hug. Nissa immediately returns the hug while she gets a nose full of Chandra's signature scent a combination of sulfur and strawberries that Nissa finds very fitting. Chandra gets a nose full of Nissa signature scent which is blueberries and wildflowers that always brings a smile to Chandra's face. After a couple minutes they both pull away.  
" I was starting to worry that I got stood up by you Red." Nissa says teasingly. Chandra's face goes bright red at this. Nissa smiles at this. Chandra can face down almost all powerful beings that sent a shiver down Nissa's back to this day without breaking a sweat, but she turns into an adorable stuttering mess when the dialogue between Nissa and her turns flirtatious in any way.  
" I-I-I'm sorry Nis for being late." Chandra apologizes.  
" I'm just teasing you Red. I'm not Her Royal Deathness. I'm completely okay with having to wait a little bit. So anyway what is it that you wanted me to see?" Nissa asks. Chandra smiles before grabbing Nissa's hand and half drug half led her out of the courtyard.  
* in a dark alley nearby*  
Baral watched closely as Chandra Nalaar left the courtyard with the elf. He turned to look at his second in command. The guard, let's call him Henry for that is his name, raised his eyebrow at the look his boss had on his face.  
" I find myself indecisive. This elven woman seems important to Chandra Nalaar so should we capture her to use as a method of torture?" Baral asks. Henry doesn't respond, he knows that his boss doesn't give a gremlin's ass about his opinion. Henry hated working for Baral but the severance package is delivered with a knife and he's really attached to his extremities. He is pulled from his thoughts by one of the other members of his team tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around, Henry lets out a gasp drawing Baral's attention. Standing in front of them is a Leoin with a snow white coat, scar over his eye, and a two headed axe slung across his back. At his feet were the hopefully knocked out bodies of Baral's team. The Leoin snarls at them.  
" Meow." It says threateningly.  
" Scary kitty." Henry mumbles before fainting. The Leoin grabs Baral by the collar and lifts him up so that Baral is looking down at the close to 7 foot tall feline.  
"No one hurts Ajani's cuddle friend or Ajani's pointy eared friend." The feline roars before knocking out Baral with a single punch.  
* back to the happy couple*  
Nissa is really enjoying this. The entire way to wherever they were going Chandra has held Nissa's hand. They've held hands before but it was mainly to help the other stand up after something knocked them down, so they didn't last very long but this has lasted for going on ten minutes now. Nissa is so distracted by this that she has noticed that Chandra stopped and let go of her hand until she bumps into her.  
" Careful Nis we don't want Gideon to schedule you for more situational awareness lessons." Chandra says as she puts a key into a door and unlocks it.  
" Sorry Red I was caught up in a day dream. Where are we anyway?" Nissa asks changing the subject as they enter a large workshop with a bright red thopter parked in the middle of the room. Chandra leads Nissa over to cockpit of the thopter.  
" My mom's workshop. I'm taking you on a thopter tour of Kaladesh. Hop in." Chandra says smiling brightly as she climbs in. She turns when she realizes that Nissa hasn't responded. She sees Nissa standing there looking slightly hesitant to get in. "It's fine. Do you trust me?" Chandra asks holding out her hand to Nissa. Nissa looks at her, before smiling.  
" I do a lot more than just trust you." Nissa replies before grabbing Chandra's hand allowing herself to be pulled in. Chandra pulls Nissa close, so close that their noses are touching. They stand there with their hands around the others waist and looking into each other's eyes until Nissa pulls away. "I don't kiss until the end of the date." Nissa teases causing Chandra's face to go bright red. Chandra quickly pulls away and hops into the pilot's seat. Nissa laughs at this reaction before sitting down in the seat next to Chandra. "What are we going to see first?" Nissa asks feeling really excited. Chandra, her face still red, looks at her with a smile as the thopter starts.  
" The wilds." Chandra replies.  
* not five minutes later*  
"Whoa!" Nissa yells as they pass sideways between two very close buildings. Nissa looks at Chandra, who has the biggest grin on her face, with a glare. "Is this payback for the teasing or are you just showing off?"  
" Just trying to impress you Nis." Chandra mumbles so quietly that Nissa almost misses it. Nissa puts her hand on top of Chandra's.  
" Red, needlessly risking our lives doesn't impress me." Nissa says causing Chandra to pout. "Besides there is no need you've been impressing me since Theros." Chandra perks up at this.  
" We are nearing the wilds so I need to you to close your eyes." Chandra says. Nissa raises her eyebrow but compiles. After a few minutes she feels the thopter stop. "Okay you can look now." Chandra says. Nissa opens her eyes and is taken completely off guard by what she sees. The rolling mountains, the sparkling rivers, and the lush trees. "What do you think of the view?"  
" It's like we're on a whole new plane. It's beautiful and amazing." Nissa says not taking her eyes away from the view. Chandra turns her head to gaze at Nissa.  
" Yeah it really is." Chandra responds. After a while of both of them appreciating the view, Nissa turns to look at Chandra.  
"Thanks Red." Nissa says.  
"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Nissa." Chandra promises. Nissa's face goes bright red at this. "Let's go check out other amazing bits of scenery." Chandra says. It's at this point that they both realize that Nissa's hand has been on top of Chandra's for awhile now. They both look anywhere but at each other.  
" So about that tour." Nissa says changing the subject.  
" Yeah let's get back to that."  
* after the rest of the quote unquote date*  
Chandra and Nissa are walking back to the studio apartment that The Gatewatch is staying while in Kaladesh. Both are trying to walk as slowly as possible because they don't want their time alone together to end. Halfway down the hall Chandra stops and Nissa turns around to look at her. Chandra takes a deep breath and looks Nissa in the eye.  
" Was this a date or just a friendly outing?" Chandra asks her. Nissa steps closer to Chandra and wraps her arms around Chandra's waist.  
" Which do you want it to be?" Nissa asks. Chandra responds pulling Nissa closer and right into a kiss. Nissa is surprised at Chandra's lack of experience in this department but it is still the best damn kiss she has ever had. They probably wouldn't have stopped if the need for air didn't become a major importance. They pulled away but still held each other close. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."  
" I've been wanting to do that since Zendikar. How long have you been waiting?"  
" How long have we know each other?" Nissa replies with a chuckle.  
" Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
"At first, I was a little scared of you. Then I wasn't sure if you liked me that way. Later I didn't want to risk our friendship. Since Zendikar I suspected that you returned my feelings and I felt that you would prefer to make the first move." Nissa replies. Chandra just hugs her tightly.  
" Let's go back to the apartment and cuddle." Chandra whispers into Nissa's ear.  
" You and your cuddling." Nissa says as they walk the rest of the way holding hands. Once they reach the door they notice a note stuck to the door. Nissa grabs it. "Dear Nisandra, it's about time you two got together. Gideon took Jace out for coffee. I didn't want to see you two being all love-dovey, so I'm going to find where I can get the best wine. Sincerely, Liliana. P.S we have a house guest." Nissa reads aloud. Chandra is curious about the house guest.  
"Shall we see who the house guest is?" Chandra asks. Nissa nods and opens the door. They immediately notice the giant two headed axe leaning against the wall next to the door. Chandra's eyes brighten before she runs into the living room. "Ajani, you're back." Chandra squeals. Nissa reaches the living room doorway just in time to see Chandra tackle Ajani and hug him. Nissa leans against the doorway and smiles at her girlfriend's antics. She watches Chandra cuddle with her furry friend as they catch up on what they've been up. As she watches a single thought comes to the front of Nissa's mind.  
" I love this hotheaded pyro so much." Nissa says in her head. She then realizes the room has gone deathly quiet. Ajani and Chandra are staring at Nissa with open mouths and wide eyes. " I said that aloud didn't I?" Nissa asks.  
" Yup." Ajani says as Chandra tackle-hugs Nissa.  
" I love you too." Chandra says showering Nissa's face with kisses.  
" Group cuddle." Ajani exclaims before picking both of them up and holding them close


End file.
